1. Field
Embodiments relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to, e.g., wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, and low power consumption as well as small weight and size, organic light-emitting display devices may be regarded as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device for realizing full color may use, e.g., an optical resonance structure. The optical resonance structure may vary an optical length of each wavelength of light emitted from an organic emission layer of each different pixel such as red, green, and blue pixels.